Ever Night: Failed Protection
by CrazedScribe
Summary: 4 year have past since Ever Night and it is Bella's 10th Birthday, the venom with in her is protected by old magic, but what happens when Bella get her birthday Wish and goes home to Rome and she is bitten a second time.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

4 years later.

"Sweaty, sweaty wake up," the bell tone of my mother's voice broke through my sleeping mind. Turning over I cuddled my bracket to me fall back into the fading dreams of my imagination.

"Isabella Marie Volturi, you walk up this minute. You have guests to welcome in an hour; I want you up and in the bathroom before I leave." I sat bolt up right remembering today is my tenth birthday. I throwing off my quilt and swung my legs over the edge and little jumped down. I had the physical appearance of a seven year old due to the vampire venom in my veins.

The protection spell has kept me human and given my mind the ability to develop. Over the years the venom has been enhancing my sense and physical abilities to the point where know I can just out run a slow vampire and I can lift a car with no difficult, I can jump some twenty feet in the air and the ability to see in the dark has just begun to develop. I am becoming a vampire, but the protection spell of the sorceress child is stopping the pain of the chance. The complete turn to vampire will not happen until I come of age at eighteen and have enough knowledge in magic to protect myself.

"Eight more years and I'm forever stuck as a six year old," I sighed walking past my mom as she looked through my closet to the bathroom.

It was the one thing that spoilt everything for me, especially as I knew that in the future children of thirteen and younger will not be allowed to exist as vampires as their minds will prove to not be developed enough to keep our existence secret. I will be branded with that label.

"I'll find something. Somehow I will save you from being labelled an immortal child." My mother said coming out a frown on her beautiful face, shaking her head slightly she said, "Come now it is your birthday and we should not be talking of such upsetting subjects." Then manoeuvring me to the bathroom door mom lead me in walked out and shut the door.

Getting into the shower, turning the water on high I stood under the power stream of water and let the mildly hot water run down my back relaxing my tense muscles. Thank the gods that Thad is ahead in technology and Daddy let them install plumbing into the castle that on earth will not be invented for over two thousand four hundred years.

Half a hour later I walked through the grand hallways of the Castle Voltura to the great hall where all the coven waited along with my mommy, daddy, cousin, two uncles and one aunt for me to arrive and then my school friends and family from Thed to come through transport portals.

The large oak double doors were open revealing the silver and lavender decorations hanging from the ceiling and draped across the walls, the long table holding many dishes of delicacies and drinks for myself, my friends and Sam. On either side of the many silver plates were my presents from my family and the older me members of the coven. I could see twenty already, not counting me friends and family from Thad as well as all the clothing Heidi added to my closet while I slept.

"Princess we were beginning to think you would miss your own party." Felix's voice boomed through the large room, followed by the laughter of some twenty vampires.

"Dear Felix, it wouldn't be a party without the birthday-girl present. Now would it?" I smiled sweetly with big brown and gold eyes directed at Felix. All the fight went out of him and he turned around grumbling, I wasn't going to have it. Wrapping my arms around Felix I hugged one of his long legs, not being able to resist Felix picked me up and throw me in the air. I squealed happily while my mother, aunts, Heidi, Chelsea and Renata screamed and all started shouting at Felix at once.

"Again. Again. Again. Felix," I chanted over the shouting. Felix obayed me and throw me up and I shrieked and laughed like the little child I was physically, demanding more.

"Throwing my granddaughter around Felix?" A new voice asked. Felix court me and placed me on my feet, I was already moving and stood in front of my grandpa and grandma grinning from ear to ear. I had not been certain that grandpa would be coming after what happened four years ago, grandma came to my last three birthday parties.

"You come grandpa." I said throwing myself at him with enough force to push him over, crying with joy.

"I came; I should have come to the last three not worrying about everyone's reaction ab..." Mommy came forward picking me up and placing me in grandpa's arms pulling him into a hug.

"Its all under, Veren mountain Dada." Mommy smiled happily then hugged grandma who had just stood shaking her head, her long red hair swaying with the motion and green eyes sparkling.

"I don't know what he was thinking," Grandma said and pulled me out of Grandpa's arms, hugging me tightly. Words whispered in my mind, 'We are using every source we can to find a way to help you dear. You will not be classed as an immortal child.'

"Isabella!" Five voices called out when Grandma put me down, I turned to see my friends all holding a present and smiled at them the portal close behind their backs.

"Hello everyone," I called smiling happily at every one. This was going to be the best birthday ever.


	2. Chapter 1: Presents

Chapter 1: Presents.

The day went by in a flash and before anyone was aware it was dinner time for the six human children and two elderly sorceresses. The chef that Aro had hired for me four years before, had backed a large birthday cake, and all of my friends said they enjoyed it.

As I had decided my first present was handed to me by Felix, who had impatiently been waiting all day. It was a small red box and opening it I saw a necklace of gold, a gold humming bird hung from the chain. After Felix everyone gave their presents to me, by the end I had more animal charms to hang on the necklace, books, drawing materials as one of my past times was drawing and much more.

If I had to pick out a favourite it would have to be the trip that Mummy and Daddy arranged, it was the visit to Rome. I had been badgering everyone for, from grandpa's death two years ago. I hadn't even said goodbye.

"Thank you everyone." I said happily, grinning wildly.

A chorus of, "That's alright, Isabella" and "Your welcome princess" broke out.

For an hour my friends and I played in the Great Hall with some of the games I had reserved, before I was swiped off my feet. Pulled into a hug by my grandfather and receive a kiss on the check, then placed on floor me grandmother hugged me and also placed a kiss on my check.

One by one my friends hugged me and walked through the portal mommy had opened, until grandpapa and grandmamma were left. With one final hug and kiss for mamma and me as well as grandpapa and Daddy shacking hand my grandparents walked through the portal, which mommy closed behind them.

"That was one long day," said mommy picking my up. I looked into her golden eyes and smiled laying my head on my mommy's shoulder and closed my weary eyes, falling into dream straight away.

I remembered the reaction Daddy and my uncles had to when mommy had gone out into the forest and hunted animals instead of going out into the many villages of Italy, Spain and France and hunt humans. Everyone had excepted the explain, all but Uncle Caius

This had lead to an argument with uncle Caius who was a very proud man and would not let someone go against there nature, not mommy, Daddy, Uncle Marcus, Aunty Athenodora, Aunty Sulpicia and Aunty Didyme combined were unable to convince Caius and Mommy had not hunted in that time.

In the end it was me who stopped the arguing, as Uncle Caius had found me in the far corner of the main garden crying after one of the more fears arguments. For three weeks I had listened to the six adult's argument even though Kevin, Amy and Lisa tried to keep me preoccupied and away from the thrown room. I could still hear every word and then see the pain mommy was going through from not hunting.

When Uncle Caius had asked what was wrong, I had yelled at him at the top of my five year old voice that it was not up to him what my mommy hunted. That she didn't tell him that he could not hunt humans and what, did it matter if it went against the so-called vampire nature. Everyone's singular nature is different to others. After all not all humans ate meat, so why should all vampires hunt humans.

I had let my tears fall and felt my mommy's and daddy's arms come around me as I cried for anger and confusion and as I began to calm a gasp echoed through the garden. Me own eyes went wide when mommy and daddy pulled back and I saw Uncle Caius kneeling with his head bowed to the ground behind mommy. Like some slave before his master, Uncle Caius begged for forgiveness for putting mommy and I through so much and if we could not. We could punish him accordingly to the very laws of our Coven he had helped lay down.

With this Kevin had come behind the bowed Volturi leader, awaiting his orders. I looked from mommy to daddy then Uncle Caius and around to everyone else who were still looking wide eyed down at Uncle Caius. Seeing as no one had moved and Uncle Caius had asked for forgiveness, I went and lay my little hand on his pure white hair. I told him that everyone argues sometimes, then pulling him up I throw my arms around his neck a barred my head in the crock of his neck, crying myself to sleep.

The morning after my birthday I packing my bag and got ready and having breakfast. After a large breakfast with Sam and getting my bag from my room we left. Mommy and Daddy ran me and Sam all the way to Rome stopping twice on the way so Sam and I could stretch our legs.

On the last part of the journey, my eyes clouded over. I could see a dark haired boy and girl for their height and the blurred words I could hear, I would say they were about fifteen as well as twins, from the way they stood and kept glancing at one another. A shrill laughter echoed through the night and I saw the vampire from four years ago, Zenith Zerabine. The only Romanian to survive.

Slowly the stocked the twins, the boy stood in front of his sister, "Stay away from us you monster, Bella will not..." before the boy could finish, Zenith leaped. Biting into the boys neck and drank and three blood curdling screams echoed through the night air.

"Bella, Bella. Baby walk up it's just a dream, just a dream." A silk voice said, pulling me into a cold embrace whispering gently in my ear as the echoes of my scream died away.

"Angle, what happened? Do you want to talk about it?" My Daddy asked as he knelt and pulled Mommy and myself into a hug.

I shock my head, "No Daddy, its nothing." I said trying to sound fine, when my head was running in circles trying to understand what the vision had meant.

Who were the twins? How did they know me? Why was Zenith after them? Where were the twins? Most importantly, would I be able to safe them? Should I save them?


	3. Chapter 2: Rome

Chapter 2: Rome

A cold wind blows in the minutes before sunrise and I find myself on the hill out of the city behind the walls of my old home, looking down at it. The wind raises Goosebumps on my light olive skin and blows my hair restlessly, whipping the skirt of my dress around my small legs.

Slowly the sun at my back as a sit on the high hill and the sun hit my back first, before spreading out to touch my old home -the young city of Rome, lighting her in all her new beauty. High walls standing tall, protecting its people every building laid with persuasion for battle. The lower city, closest to the gate were on ground level and the further from the gate the building got taller until you came to the palace, in the centre of the city, being the tallest building. This design was the same was Volterra winding levels, so the cities archers did not shot down their own men from being on the same level and can dispatch any enemy archers if they took one level.

Other than the person who ruled the new Roman Empire, nothing had changed in the four years mama and I had been away, papa was only pleased to see his city design finished. As when he died it was only halfway complete, and four years ago he had only seen it from a distance, before using one of the tunnels to get to the palace.

"Out here again princess?" Sam asked from behind me, as he came up the hill. Panting heavily as it was not a small hill and at places it was a steep climb.

"It helps me think Sam, magic flows here. Always has. Always will." I said, not turning to see where Sam was, I could feel him to my right, three paces back well enough.

"Aunty Merilda's, magic." Sam confirmed, coming to stand at my side and looking over the city. "What were you thinking of?" Sam asked courteously.

My head snapped to my cousin, eyes looked with his, wondering of what I should say. If, anything. "A dream," I decided to give a parochial answer.

Sam nodded, though a questioning look to his eye, "Do you want to talk about it Bella?" and that was it.

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I shock my head and turned from the city. Slowly walking down the hill away from any thought of the dream. That had haunted me for the past week.

Where my days had been filled with the sights that as the princess of Rome I could not go. My night had to been filled with dreams of these twins, good and bad, but they always returned to the first and worst of the dreams.

"Who are they?" I let myself ask, still walking down the hill.

Days had past and things were getting strange. There had been killings in Rome. In two nights over a dozen people had died and my dreams of the twins were fired up in urgency.

The people of Rome walked with a stiff urgency about their daily business. Even the children seemed to sense the danger even if they did not understand it. Over night the children's playful laughter on the streets had been lost. The guards of Rome were always on watch; as if they stood a chance against what was killing their people.

Dada and mama were infuriated, vampires were killing in there own city and what was worse they were being sloppy. Like it was still the Romanian's in control and open hunting was encouraged.  
>The only reason my family were still in Rome was to wait for the guard to arrive so the first real 'demonstration' could be made to the vampire world. It gave me Mamma and Dada time to visit my grandfathers burial sight and properly say goodbye.<p>

The morning of the third day dawned with grey clouds and light rainfall that promised to get heavier. Mama and I were walking through the quite streets together one last time. We spoke of happier days and wondered what would become of the new Roman Empire that was ever growing. For neither of use, were willing to use our powers to influence our dreams to be visions of this place that was home.

The silence of the early morning was broken by laughter and loud yelling. Around the corner came two teenagers. A boy, and a girl. Looking over their shoulders neither say that they were on a one way collision course with mamma and I.

Both of use stepped aside, letting the two go past use before any harm could be done. Laughter escaped my lips and the two teens froze, tripping over their own feet.

With quick reflexes they shot to their feet and turned. I could not hold in the gasp, they were the twins from my dream and the same twins I had seen three days ago pick pocketing and though I tried to follow them I had lost them in the crowd of the market.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone yelling at the top of their lungs, not to far behind me. The twins started to back away slowly before they turned and started to run, after them a man came running past after the twins. It was clear to anyone that the man would never catch the twins, but he was drunk enough to give it a try.

I steered after the twins, eyes wide, mouth gaping like a gold fish.

"Bella sweetie, what is wrong?" Asked Mamma, eyes fixed on me.

"Zenith." I spat out the name and Mamma gasped. "My dreams...the twins..."

Mamma pulled me into her arms and questioned my. "What about Zenith, my baby?"

Tears were streaming down my face. "He was hunting the twins and his not allowed."

"Why not baby?" Mamma asked, I did not know how to answer. So I let my mind flow into Mamma's and showed her, the dream's and how I felt. I did not know that the feeling was, but I know Zenith was not allowed to hurt the twin's.

When I had showed Mamma everything, I let my mind come back to me. Only leaving a small peace in her mind as I felt safe there. Mamma hugged me and kissed me on the noise. "He won't hurt them, my Beautiful Bella, I won't let him."

I could still here the man yelling and the twins laughing. Their laughter made me feel fuzzy and warm inside, but also I was hurting inside, like hot coal was bouncing around my chest. I wanted to go after the twin's. So I did.

With a little giggle I broke away from Mamma and ran at a human speed after the twins.


	4. Chapter 3: Twins

Chapter 3: Twins.

I followed the sound of yelling, running after the twins, easily overtaking the drunken man. They were still laughing at the top of their lungs when they finally came to a stop in a small dead end alley.

"Hi, what was all the running away for?" I asked, stepping into the alley. Making the twins spin around.

"What do you want?" Jane snapped, glaring at me. A sugar sweet smile on her face which with every passing second fell and turned into a scowl.

"Its not working you try." Jane whispered in Alec's ear who turned his focus on me taking a step forward into my personal space and held out his hand. I saw a small mist swearing around said hand, but took it, a smile on my face. Alec smiled back, but I could see the fear in his eyes.

"I see that both of you are gifted even in your human forms." I said, "You need not be afraid of me, I'm like you. I to have a gift and that make us special." I continued, instead of calming down, they only got more fearful.

"There not gifts and prove you're like us." Jane spoke venomicly, smiling again. Clearly trying to us her gift again.

"Well you see I can not really prove I have a power or gift, because it a defensive power. Shielding my mind and body from attack." I explained lightly on my power not wanting to frighten them further with the full extant of what I can do.

"That's why our powers don't work on you." Alec pointed out relaxing and stepping back to stand by his sister.

"Correct. I'm guessing it's because of your powers the cities people don't except you." I stated, stepping away.

"Yes." They said together, "You are as well." Continued, Alec. Misunderstanding my movement, taking it for one of running away.

"No, I was just wondering if you two would spend some time with me." I asked, "Its not often I come across other kids like me." I stepped out of the short alley altogether, watching the twins. Who looked from one another to me and back again.

"Where?" Jane finally asked, stepping forward.

"A hill just outside the city limits." I said pointing in the direction of said hill.

"You have food?" Alec asked, I couldn't help the smile that broke across my lips.

"Yes."

"They hate us." Alec started, anger in his voice. I looked up to see him glaring at the city below us.

The three of us had been out of the city for some hours and the twins had come to trust me. After all we were the same is in our gifts and having to hide them from human eyes.

We had dropped by the house and fixed up the picnic mamma had packed for us. After we came up to he hill, looking over the city. Slowly, the twins began to talk to me. Eating all the while, clearly they had not eaten properly in a while.

A comfortable silence had fallen after the last conversing, but with Alec's anger words I did not know who he was talking about.

"Who?" I asked sitting up, from where I had laid eyes closed, during the silence.

"The city's people," Alec said mater-of-factly, as if it was clearly the answer.

"They say we are witches." Jane said from beside her brother, coming to her knees.

"They say we are responsible for these attacks, that the god's are punishing everyone for allowing us to live." Both said together, eyes fixed on me.

I shock my head not knowing where this was coming from, but it was clear that the twin's were gadding my reacting.

"Well then they are fools. Its an animal plain and simple and their just fobbing the blame of not catching it onto you two." I said confidentiality, looking calmly upon the twins, "Its, what humans do when their frightened, don't pay them any mind you two."

"Human..." Alec started, looking puzzled.

"...you say that as if..." Jane picked up.

"...your not one..." Alec cut in.

"...yourself" They said together, looking at me questioningly.

"Amm, oops." I said, looking from one to the other. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to repeat what I say, ever." I said, deciding that there was no point keeping the truth from them as they would become apart of it soon.

"You have our word, Bella." Alec said, Jane nodded her agreement.

"I am human, but my parents, aunts and uncles are not. You see the story's of night monsters existing are very much true. Of course something's aren't, like vampires burning in the sun or cross and holy water reptile them. That's just mumbo-jumbo to make human fell safe." I explained, eyes never leaving Jane or Alec, so as to gauge their reaction.

"That explains a lot." Alec nodded, "Like why you are always alone, or with that boy in daylight."

"Then why you are again out at night going to the same places with two adults." Jane said, a smile spreading across her face.

"How do you know that?" I questioned, scowling.

"New people or travellers are the easiest to steal from." Alec explained sheepishly.

I laughed, "You must have been annoyed when you couldn't steal from us."

"Yes, now we know why. Vampires and their stupid hearing, or isn't that true?" Alec questioned, getting queries.

"Who said my family were vampires?" I inquired playfully.

"Well, your example was..." Alec stopped when he saw me shocking and biting my lip with ill concealed laughter.

"Got, you. Yes, vampire, have enhanced senses, anything else you want to know?" I offered and the twin's pounced questioning me about every aspect of vampires and other mythical creatures which I know about. I even told them about real witches and wizards telling them that I was one to explain how I knew so much.

I was surprised that they took it so well, for a lot of the time I was afraid that they would run away from me, screaming all the way.

Twilight came and we headed back to the city at the gates I said goodnight to the twins and went my separate way. I would tell the last day of this vacation would be interesting, I just hoped my vision did not come to pass.


	5. Chapter 4: Bitten Twice

Chapter 4: Bitten Twice.

Uncle Caius, Felix, Kevin, Antonio and Demitre arrived during the night as I slept in shadowy dreams. I woke to find everyone in the living room. They all greeted me happily and Mummy went to make my breakfast.

As I ate, Daddy planed with Caius, Mummy and the other's on what they would be doing. Sam kept trying to pull me into conversations, but I ignored him. A sense of dread filled me, gripping my heart and squeezing it till it hurt. I knew my fear was for the twin's.

Finished with breakfast, I wanted to go out and find the twin's and insure that tonight they would be safe, and out of Zenith's reach.

Mummy and Daddy would not let me out. No matter how many time's I tried to tell them that the twin's and I would tell happier if knew they were safe with me.

"Mummy, you promised that Zenith would not hurt them and if their out there Zenith will find them like he did in my vision." I cried out tearful eye's looking up at my Mummy. Twilight would fall in no less than fifteen minutes and this was my final attempt to get permission to get Jane and Alec before I went to get them on my own.

"Twilight will fall soon sweetie and we will find Zenith before he hurt's your friends." Mummy said, kissing me on my check.

"After twilight will be too late, he would have found Jane and Alec already and killed them!" I argued. "Mamma please?" I begged.

"Isabella enough, they are human and bellow you." Uncle Caius growled at me, eyes black with anger bared into me.

"They are my friends and are no different than I. Am I not human. A child. Bellow vampires and adults. Would you leave me out there knowing I was in danger? Just because I'm human and bellow you uncle, would you?" Uncle Caius's eyes closed and he took a deep unnecessary breath. I hated it when my uncle acted all high and mighty about being vampire, pretending that he did not care for humans, when he did.

"Bella is right, we should find her friend's, it would not only keep them safe, but Bella as well. As she would not go looking for them alone in the dark." Uncle Caius said. I through myself at him wrapping my arm's around my uncle's neck and barred m face into his chest.

"Thank you Uncle Caius." I whispered.

Then before anyone could say anything to stop me I was up and out the door, running for the alley I had followed the twin's to yesterday, going as fast as my leg's would carry me which was just faster than the average vampire. Even with my magic amplifying my speed. Time was already set against me.

Twilight had just fallen and I was coming to the alley, Mummy, Daddy and Uncle Caius were several meters behind me, the guard several more behind them. Two heart beats could be heard just around beyond the next turn, pounding quickly in fear.

"Stay away from us you monster. Bella will not..." Alec's voice broke through the silence followed by a deafening roar of anger.

I turned the corner to see Zenith landing on Alec and sinking his teeth into my friend's neck, together the three of us screamed.

"Leave him alone Zenith." I yelled running forward. Putting all the strength I had in me I rammed into Zenith, sending the two of us flying together into the wall.

Dazed I got up and tried pointlessly to clear head, my hands slightly raised, ready for a fall. I could hear Jane crying out Alec's name, and his own scream's as the venom took affect. Finally I heard a deranged cold laugh behind me which helped clear my mind.

Going to jump away I was grabbed around the waist by a cold, Iron strong hand, which pulled me against a granite hard body. My wrists were held in an equally strong hand and held on top of my head.

I struggled against Zenith until cold lips touched my neck making me stop my struggle as teeth gently raked over my skin not breaking it.

Three growls ripped through the air joined by another four seconds after, and my Daddy's commanding voice echoed through the small alley. "Let my daughter go Zenith. You're out numbered."

I smiled, my Daddy was here and the twin's would be safe, Zenith tightened his grip on me and snarled. "What are you going to do Aro? As you said this is your daughter and I doughty any of you want to see her blood spilt, but unfortunately her blood is mouth watering. A small taste would not hurt her pretty little neck, wouldn't you say Aro?"

Zenith's grip loosened slightly as his senses told him I was a human and more a child so he did not have to hold me so tightly. That was his biggest mistake.

I lashed out one final time. Throwing my head back into Zenith's face I made him momentarily let go, but I my release was short lived as his venom coated teeth broke through my skin and instinct made him bight down into my jugular and fall with me.

Seven roar's peats my ears and a crash of thunder sounded was Mummy rammed into Zenith sending him frying a second time. Growl's, snarls, roar's and scream's echoed through the alley as, for the second time in my life I fell into an agonising darkness.


	6. Chapter 5: Failed Protection

Quite a bit of this chapter is taken from Breaking Dawn, Chapter 19: Burning.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Failed Protection.<p>

Pain, A scorching fire, ripping through me every nerve bewildering me.

That is what I was bewildered. I could not tell up from down, truth from lies nor if I was dead or alive, as memory after memory of my short life flashed before me eyes.

Still the fire burnt on. I did not know if Seconds or hours slipped by as time and again I was sucked into darkness between my memories.

It could have been seconds hours or days, but, finally, amongst my memories and the scorching fire, time came to mean something again.

Three things happened together, grew from the other so I did not know what came first: Time restated, I got stronger and my protective magic's weight faded.

I could feel the control of my body come back to me as the last reminisce of the protection failed, it had been holding me frozen and silent in my times of darkness and through my memories. It was the first markers of time passing when I knew I was able to twitch my toes and twist my fingers into fists. I knew but I did not act on it.

I could remember why I shouldn't scream. Why I was going through this unendurable agony. I could remember that with the pain now, there was something that might be worth the torture.

I remembered this just in time for me to hold on when the protection left me. To anyone watching me, there would be no change. But to me, I was struggling to keep the screams and thrashing locked up inside my body, where they couldn't hurt anyone else.

I had just enough strength to lie there unmoving while I was charred alive.

My hearing got clearer and clearer and I could count the frantic, pounding beats of my heart to mark the time and those of two others joint with parsing screams.

I could count the low, even breaths that came from somewhere close beside me. They meant the most time passing as they were even and I could concentrate on them.

I continued to get stronger, my thought clearer. When new noises came, I could listen.

There were light footsteps, the whisper of air stirred by an opening door. The footsteps got closer.

"Still no change?" Grandpa's voice asked as he came to stand beside Mommy, from his footsteps I could tell that he has stopped on her left close to the door.

"None."

"Her protection globe broke."

"I know."

Pressure on my fingers as someone took my hand in there's. I couldn't feel the coolness or the warmth of the hand. The fire blistered away every memory of cold and hot. "There is no chance to prevent the change this time."

"Why did it fail?" Mommy asked, turning in her chair. Most likely looking to Grandpa.

"It was just bearly holding on from the first injection to venom the second was just to much and the protective magic could not fight it off this time."

"She's so quiet. Is something wrong with her Daddy?"

"My sweet Esmeralda, she's fine. Aro told me you were just as quiet." Grandpa reassured Mommy.

"Yes, but I had a reason to and I could use my magic to protect my mind from the pain." Her voice was muffled.

"Well maybe some reminance of the protection magic remains and is keeping the pain from her." Even I could hear the uncertainty in Grandpa's voice.

"I wounder what Bella will think? Whose side will she take."

One low, strained chuckle. "I'm sure she'll suprise use. She always does. Though they are her friends."

Grandpa's footsteps faded away again, and I was frustrated that there was no further explanation. Which friends? Why were there a pair of screams and pleadings to stop the fire and not just one as Alec was the only other person bitten.

I went back to counting my mommys breaths to mark the time.

Five thousand, seven hundred seventeen and a third of a second later the pain changed. The good news the fire was fading from my feet and hands. Fading slowly, but at lest it was doing something new. The pain was on its way out...

Then the bad news. The fire inside my heart got hotter. How was that possible?

My heartbeat, arleady too fast, picked up-the fire drove its rhythem to a new frantic pace.

"Aro," Mommy called. Her voice low but clear. I knew daddy would hear it if he were in or near the castle.

Daddy entered the room, Grandpa at his side-his heartbeat frozen by magic. A third new pair of footsteps behind them. Their footsteps were distinct, I could even tell that Daddy as on the right, and a foot behind Grandpa with the third person being lighter than both men and four feet behind them.

"Listen," Mommy told them.

The loudest sound in the room as my frenzied heart, pounding to the rhythem of the fire.

"Ah," Daddy said. "It's almost over."

"Soon," The third person agreed eagerly. "I'll get the others. Should I have Sam...?"

"Yes. Move the twins away."

What? Why? Jane I understand, but Alec was going through the change to and would be fine. What were they thinging keeping my friends from me.

My fingers twitched-the irritation breaking throgh my perfect façade. The room went silent besides the besides the jack-hammering of my heart as they stopped breathing for a second in response.

Mommy's hand squeased my wayward fingers. "Bella? Bella, baby?"

I could not answer without screaming. My control was slipping away quickly, and then the fire ripped hotter still through my chest, draining in from my elbows and kness.

"I'll get the others." The third person said an urgent edge to her tone, and I heard a swish of wind as she turned and hurried away.

The pain was growing to a point beyond my control and found myself hopping for the first time that the pain would end, and end before I lost my composer.

My heart took off like helicopter blades, becoming a single thread of sound. I was oblivease to the world outside my body, all my focus was on my beating heart as it raced a losing battle against the raging fire.

The battle raged on within my heart and the fire was doomed to loss just as much as my heart, having consumed everything that was consumable; my heart galloped towards its last beat.

The fire constricted, constricting inside that one re-manning human organ left with a final, unbearable surge. The surge was answered by a deep, hollow-sounding thud. My heart stuttered twice, and then thudded quietly again just once more

There was not a sound. No breathing. Not even mine.

For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could comprehend and then I opened my eyes and gazed above me in wounder.

* * *

><p>This is the end of Ever Night Failed Protection. Sorry it took so long to get this final chapter up.<p>

I don't know when I will get the next of the Ever Night Story started, but I hope for it to be soon.


End file.
